Pokémon: Legend untold
by Flamelord3
Summary: A young man awakes from a two year coma and strange things undergo his awakening. Can he take out a new threat or will his new born powers take him and his loved ones out first? Rated M for mild language, violence and maybe some Lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: A legend untold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

I woke up, my head was aching. I was hung up on wires in a white room. I was dressed in one of the gowns that Patients at a Pokémon centre would wear. **Wait** I thought to myself, **why am I in a Pokémon Centre? **I started to get up out of my bed, failing to notice that because of my sudden motion I managed to trigger some sort of alarm from the heart rate machine. Almost as sudden as the alarm when off several Nurse Joys came rushing through the doors with a defibrillator only to see me standing in utter confusion. "Um Nurse Joy is it a problem to ask you why I'm in a Pokémon centre?"

"Well not really," One of them started to reply, "You were in a coma for two years."

"Wait what?" I Replied, now really confused as of how I ended up in a coma. **Has it really been two years?**

"I said-,"

"I know what you said Nurse Joy, I just really need to know how I ended up in a coma."

"We will leave that to your wife to explain…"

Now is probably a good time to introduce myself. My name is George, I have Green eyes, brown hair and I stand at around 6ft 8. I am 20 years of age (as of the two years that has past), and I'm married to the wonderful Dawn. (You know, the blue haired Dawn from Twinleaf yeah she's twenty now as well). I tend to wear very smart, classy clothes, but I tend to wear my black fedora (cause they are awesome), a zipped shirt combo (a black shirt with a white undershirt), a pair of black vinyl trousers (pants for all you Americans out there), a pair of black loafer (a type of shoe) and a Vinyl Messenger bag (see what I mean by classy).

I go into a deep flashback, remembering all the things me and Dawn used to do during our childhood. **Ahh the good old days**. The noise that brought me back to planet earth was the cry of one of my closest Pokémon companions, Mew. Mew and I have been together since I was traveling around the Kanto region when I brought her back to health after I saw her lying on the ground all battered and bruised. The reason why I'm referring to Mew as a girl is because Mew tends to take on a lot of female attributes, like picking flowers and making chains of them. When I saw Mew I started to make my way towards her but was stopped. A sharp pain started to make its way around my head, I turned my head skyward and screamed. My eyes shut and I felt my throat burn and water start around my legs. Mew had shot around the corner followed by the Nurse Joys. When the pain had subsided, the floor was covered by water, the windows had shattered and the roof had scorch marks on it. I unhooked my wires and left the room. **Something doesn't feel right**, I thought to myself, **that has never happened to me before**. I started to approach Mew but she tried to keep her distance from me. Who am I to not blame her for being scared after she watched her human companion flood and scorch a room right before her eyes. After several minutes had passed Mew started to fly towards me to make sure everything was ok. "I'm fine mew," I started to mumble, "I sorry that you had to witness that." Mew didn't care, all she cared about that I was alright. I made my way back to my slightly flooded room and pick up my regular clothes and started to change myself. I sighed and started to think, **I wonder what on earth that was. I managed to make a little flamethrower move and I think a little surf move maybe. **I had finished changing by this point and had started to walk out of my room, Mew followed close behind me, still keeping her distance. I trotted over to Nurse Joy and asked, "What town or city am I in?"

"You're in Snowpoint City George."

"OK then it should be fairly easy to get back to my villa." And with that Mew and I started to head south to the boat that would take us to the Fight area on the island just east of Snowpoint. The journey took around 30 minutes because some thick ice prevented to allow the boat to take off for a while but when than was out of the way the journey was pretty smooth. When we arrived there I was greeted by a couple I hadn't seen for around 6-7 years, and who was this couple you may ask, well it was none other than Ash Ketchum and May Maple. "Hey George long time no see!" Ash shouted as he started to charge towards me.

"Ash careful I only just got out of the Pokémon centre about an hour ago."

"Oh yeah I heard. So do you know what's happened lately?"

"No I do not but please tell me when I get back to my villa, I would like to see Dawn and Jnr."

"Ok sure, May you coming?"

"Sweetie," May started, "where ever you go I go."

"Wait wait wait. Lemmie get this right, are you two dating now?"

"As you said we'll tell you when we get back to your villa."

Chapter end.

A/N: This is my first story so I would like some constructive criticism if possible. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.

~Flame


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Legend untold**©

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

Underline – A/n (authors notes)

Made a mistake last chapter, my height is 5ft 8 not 6ft 8

I took several hours for Ash, May and I to get home as we couldn't shortcut across route 230 as we had no Pokémon could use surf so we had to go round route 225, the survival area, the mountain route of route 226 where we saw a strange girl and her Deino the girl had some features of a human and that of a Pokémon. We tried to approach her but she started jumping from rock to rock with extreme agility, followed closely by her Deino, little did we know a boy and a Pokémon were following her in the shadows. We carried on along the desert of route 228 and the route 229. We finally made it to the resort area when I only just noticed that Ash's Pikachu was missing. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah?" Ash replied

"Where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, he's at your place playing with Jnr, shaymin and victini."

"Ok. Well we finally made it to my home." We started to approach my villa when the door burst open and I was rushed by a ton of my Pokémon. The first one to rush me was my oldest and most faithful companion flame (not me :3) an Infernape I have had since I started my journey as a Pokémon trainer. They quickly started to climb off of me one Mew started to tell them off. Is there is one being that my Pokémon don't want to annoy, it's Mew. I brought myself back to my feet only to be yet again knocked over by my own wife. "Dawn could you not, I've been out of the centre for a few hours and already I've been rushed three times by people and Pokémon."

"Sorry dear, it's just I haven't seen you for two years. You're lucky Jnr didn't set out on his Pokémon journey." She started to break herself into tears.

"There there Dawn, there's no need to cry."

"I-I-I" she continued to break herself into more and more tears.

I started to bring her inside, followed by Ash, May and mew. Jnr started to come down the stair with shaymin in his hands, Ash's Pikachu on his shoulder and Victini flying around his head. As soon as he saw me he put Shaymin down and charged down the stairs towards me and his crying mother.

"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!" he screamed, followed by Shaymin's and Victini's cry.

"Hello son, hello shaymin and victini." I brought my family into a group hug, by this time Dawn had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in my arms. "Jnr I'm going to take your mother up to bed, she's fallen asleep."

"Ok dad, I'll just play with the Pokémon!"

Bless his ten year old heart (just to clarify I have no clue of how time works in the Pokémon world. Jnr is ten for the convenience of the plot OK sheesh) he's so innocent. Jnr is 3ft 6, has his mother's blue eyes and my brown hair.

I came down from putting Dawn in bed only to find that everyone had goddam fallen asleep because of how late it was. I put Jnr up in his bed and I put shaymin at the foot of the bed. I got into bed and slept.

In the dream

I was in a room, the walls, roof and floor was made of pleasant clear water, like the one you see in calm dreams. In front of me stood a Pokémon with for legs, the Pokémon had a ring connected to it. At once I noticed who it was. "Lord Arceus!"

"Yes my child it is I the one who forged this world out of my own plates."

"My lord, is this a message or just a mirage?"

"This is a message my child. You have made quite the influence on some of my legendary Pokémon that they have agreed to come to you when you call them and some, like mew, shaymin and victini have made quite the strong bond with you."

"Yes my lord they have, but why exactly have you called me here?"

"Well, as you are well aware, your body has started to undergo some changes after you awoke from your coma. I don't know if you know why you were in a coma-"

"I don't but I would like to know."

"During the night, a bunch of thieves broke into your villa and your son woke you up. You went downstairs to confront the thieves but one of them used a Machamp to hit you on the head. The force of the hit knocked you out and cracked your skull. The Thieves were caught and were sentenced to prison for life. You almost died that night, but my small legendary Pokémon that you made such an influence on had prayed that I would save you. I did as they wished and made sure that you survived but because one in particular prayed to hard, here ability to learn all the Pokémon moves was copied into your body."

"Wait you mean mew is the cause that I can use moves?"

"Yes, but do not fret young one for you are not the only one who has Pokémon attributes."

A woman started to come out from behind Arceus. She had white hair, her fringe was covering her right eye. She had a flat chest and was fit (as in athletically fit).The figure had Amber coloured eyes, dog like ears and fangs with nail like claws. She was wearing a Black hoodie, a black nirivana t-shirt, dark blue jeans that were tattered and she wore an Onyx amulet around her neck A Deino had come from behind her. "Hey I know you, you was that woman that I tried to approach on the mountain path."

"Yes," she started to reply, "but you were not alone so you could not approach me," she turned to Arceus, "Do I really have to train this pipsqueak?"

"Yes you do Morgan."

**So her name is Morgan, that's handy to know**

"Ugh fine," she turned to me, "meet me at 12pm on the mountain path, you can bring one Pokémon of choice but you must come alone."

"Yes mam." The room started to fade as I was waking from this slumber.

A/n: What will happen in the next chapters?

To: Princess of Lemons: I said there might be lemons, but if I feel like they shouldn't be in the story because it would cause commotion within the plot then they will not be put in. But if I planned for a lemon to be put there and it's not there, I'll make "another story" that will have the lemon chapters in it

To: NotSoGrump64: Thanks for that, I was writing this chapter when you sent it.

All credit to the character Morgan goes to my good friend DawnStarSky. She will be making Morgan's side of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: Legend untold**©

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

Underline – A/n (authors notes)

**Bold-underline – Scene change / PoV change**

(Brackets) – Pokémon translation

I awoke from my slumber at around 10.30am; Dawn had already left the bedroom and a scent of an English breakfast filled the air. My head felt groggy after that insightful dream last night. **I wonder what Pokémon I should take with me**. My head filled with many names, ranging from old friends to new friends, strong ones to not so strong ones. **Huh who am I kidding, I should take Mew**. I got out of bed, I was in my underpants. I took them off and want to the shower. When I got to the bathroom I felt a familiar pain shoot through my body, **O for fuck's sake**. My head turned skywards the burning of fire shot out of my mouth, the water had started to form around my feet, but instead this time it started to move me upwards and forwards, like the proper surf move.

**Downstairs in the kitchen (No PoV)**

Dawn was cooking George's favourite breakfast as a welcome back, her piplup which had grown strong during the time George was in his coma was chasing Ash's Pikachu crying out in Joy. The place was full of happiness, until that was when Mew came in crying in pain. Dawn heard the Small legendary Pokémon and stopped what she was doing and approached Mew.

"Mew what's wrong?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Mew Mew Mew (Something is wrong with George, Something is hurting him)." Mew started crying out in pain again.

Dawn grabbed Mew and charged upstairs, straight past Ash, May and Jnr. She turned the corner and opened up the bedroom. Water had started to leak from the bathroom to the bedroom from the space under the door. Dawn snapped the door open and saw a sight that had made Mew scared again.

**George's PoV**

I heard the door open but I dare turn my head to look in case the flamethrower didn't stop. I heard a gasp then felt someone bring me to the ground. The pain stopped and I could finally breathe again, Mew had stopped crying in pain and had floated to the bed and fallen asleep. I looked down dawn was hugging me not worrying about the fact I was naked. She was crying, she started to hug me harder then she stopped, both crying and hugging and slapped me.

"What the FUCK George, you could have burnt the whole house down!"

"Hey sorry Dawn, I can't help it if I have no control over whatever happened to me during my coma."

"Well you better find a way to control it!"

"I have found a way."

"O Really"

I started to explain to Dawn everything that happened during my dream.

"So Arceus came to you told you that you're special and a woman said she could train your powers?"

"Pretty much."

"And you have to go alone?"

"Yes Dawn but don't worry, there will be no funny business, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I am loyal to the woman who I marry."

"Ok, what time do you need to be there?"

I looked at the time and swore, "Fuck I need to be there in 45 minutes."

"Then hurry your ass up!"

"I would if I had clothes."

"Use that aura thingy that you do."

"O Yeah." **I completely forgot about my aura powers. So much for being a smart aura guardian.**

I used my aura to create some clothes; they were blue with a long flowing cape with a spikey end and an arrowhead hat. I grabbed Mew and started running for Route 226.

It took me 50 minutes to get there, and my welcoming was not so great.

"You're late," a woman started to speak, "I told you to be here for 12.00, not 12.05."

"I know I had a bit of a power overflow before I left my house."

"No excuses." She fired a shadow ball at me and boy did that hurt. "Let the training begin."

Sorry for this chapter for being so long, I had a bunch of mock GCSE papers to do any way hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all in chapter 4

~Flame


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: Legend untold**©

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

Underline – A/n (authors notes)

**Bold-underline – Scene change / PoV change**

(**Bold in Brackets**) – Pokémon translation

**Route 226: Time 13:05: George's POV**

An hour had passed since that shadow ball had hit me. During that hour Morgan was teaching me to control the two moves that we knew I could use, Flamethrower and Surf. Mew was cheering me on from the side-line. The fact that route 226 was mountainous meant there were a lot of rocks, which made for the perfect practise dummies. Every time I either missed the target or I lost control of my attack Morgan would hit me with a ghost or dark type attack, usually shadow ball or dark pulse. I managed to gain control over Flamethrower much quicker than surf, Morgan suggested that it was because I was more like a fire type Pokémon. At the current time I'm actually taking a rest. My energy is completely gone and I felt myself falling asleep.

**? George's POV**

I looked around, the place looked familiar like I had been here before. I heard a voice from behind me.

"My Child, I have something to tell you." It was the voice of Arceus.

"What is it my lord?"

"Well for starters, you have an ability like mine, where you can change your type. However unlike my ability, you don't need the type plates, you need to think about that type. O and also you can change it during battles"

"Sweet that's so cool" **hehehe I can make Morgan's attacks less effective**

"Secondly, are you familiar with the term mega evolution?"

"Yes I am actually, some of my Pokémon can do that, they found it in kalos."

"Well as you probably know some legendries can mega evolve and one of them is you!"

"… Wait a minute, does that mean I'm a Pokémon?"

"Sort of, I mean you take the appearance of a human but have Pokémon abilities and attributes. I think you can also be caught in Pokéball."

"I'm done with this conversation" The place started to fade as I forced myself awake.

**Route 226: Time 14:30: George's POV**

"Hey did I say you could sleep?" Morgan was shouting at me a shadow ball forming in her hands

**Think George think ghost doesn't affect normal types so become a normal type**

I felt a tingle run through my body and opened my eyes and smiled. That threw Morgan over the edge and she shot the shadow ball at me. When she saw that the shadow ball did bugger all she ran at me, her teeth ready to bite. I waited for the last second and turned into the fighting type and unleashed a double kick into her chest. She flew back and went to one knee. "When did you," I cut her off.

"During my little sleep our lord Arceus told me about something I can do, you want to know what that is?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'll tell you. I can change my type whenever I want."

Morgan rose, "Well if that's the case I guess fighting me will enhance you power." She lunged, Her hand was covered with ice. **Incoming ice punch, change to a fire type** that tingle ran through my body and I launched a flamethrower, she dodged put I still heard something take the hit.

"MORGAN WAIT!" she started to slow down

"wait why?"

"I hit something that was in the shadows under that rock," Mew came up behind me and sat on my shoulder, "Wait … if it wasn't Mew I hit then what was it?"

Morgan and I both rushed over there to see a boy unconscious in the shadow

Who is this mysterious boy? What was he doing there? Who is he? Why am I making all these questions? Probably for suspense.

Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and have a Happy New Year

~Flame


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: Legend untold**©

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

Underline – A/n (authors notes)

**Bold-underline – Scene change / PoV change**

(**Bold in Brackets**) – Pokémon translation

I was looking at the boy, I felt so dreadful for what I did. I turned to look and Morgan, but something was different. She had black demonic wings with a matching tail. I gasped from the sudden change in her form, the smirked and started coming towards me. "You shouldn't have done that George…"She whispered as I started backing away. She dove at me, slashing at my left arm over and over. **Fuck my arm**, she took up to the skies circling me and dived towards me again. I moved out the way, her attack barely missing me. "H-Hey what are you doing?!" I stammered, backing up as he landed, "I didn't mean to hit him!"

"But you did!" she spat, slowly advancing on me, "that's all that matters to me. So are you going to try and hit me or what?" **Maybe if I fight her she'll calm the fuck down.** "Fine, if it'll help you calm down then I'll goddamn fight you." I yelled. I was starting to get annoyed at this point. Mew stood back cheering me on. I smiled, mew was always the Happy go Lucky of my Pokémon. It made me fell glad about my life, but of course I might not live to the end of today.

"I hope your feeling sorry for yourself." Morgan said casually, "Because there's no sympathy from me!" She got into a stance, watching me very closely. I changed to a normal type in case she was going to use a shadow ball. Unfortunately she didn't, instead she used a physical move that sent me hurdling into several outcrops of rocks. **Shit, I did not expect that**. I rose charging towards Morgan. I started to charge a flamethrower and fired it, but she smirked and moved out of the way. She did a backflip and fired a Shadow ball at me, I had no time to change my type because of how close I was, I took an extremely sharp right to avoid the attack, Doing that bought her some time to use protect. But instead of getting ready for an attack, she stood there thinking. **Mate you're not gonna bet her with your current condition, but if you think you can go ahead ya dipshit**. All that went thought my mind then was** what in da fuck are you**. But I got no reply at all. Her protect went down and she shot up to the sky and dove down again, hitting me square on in the chest with a wing attack. The damage with each attack varied for some reason, I thought it was just to do with the way she hit me. I was extremely injured by this point and Morgan saw this and dove at me using an attack that I have never seen before. When the attack hit me I felt so much spiritual energy coursing through me my body couldn't handle it and I blacked out.

**Pokémon centre: Survival area**

I woke to see the white tiles of a Pokémon centre room. **For fucks sake not again.** My head felt groggy and heavy. Mew was hovering next to me cheering happily as I got up from the bed. **How the fuck did I get here? Never mind, all that matters is that I'm alive**. I walked out of the Pokémon centre, and as I did so, to men ran off.

"Hey George, Morgan said "I'm 'bout that outburst earlier." I nodded, I was too groggy to deal with anything at all, however I was now slightly weary of her.

"It's ok," I replied, "I'll be careful next time." Morgan was about to say something, but a Nurse Joy cut her off.

"Your friend is quite ill; we'll take care of him, would you like to continue on your little adventure?" She Giggled, Morgan looked slightly annoyed.

"Umm, yea ok then," she agreed, getting up from the bench she was sitting on, "We'll be back soon so keep an eye on him, OK?"

"Will do!" the nurse replied as she scuttled back to the pokécentre.

Morgan, mew and I was walking down a path when I had a question pop to mind, "Hey Morgan?" I asked, She stopped, "How did you do the whole err flying thing?" Curiosity filling my mind.

She explained it to me I was too lazy to put the whole explanation in here so see DawnStarSky's story for the explanation. I failed it the first time falling back to earth from a small height, but the second time I did it like a pro. We flew around for some time but something was causing me to loose consciousness. I felt my body go limp and gravity started pulling me down to earth.

**Inside George's mind**

"Where in the hell am I now?"

"Welcome to our mind my other half."

A/n Who is this mysterious half that has been introduced to us, how did I loose to Morgan?

George: Cause we are weak right now u nub

Hey did I could say you could talk? No so shaddup

George: …

Any Guys hope you enjoyed, be sure to Fave, Follow, Rate and review for more of this, also be sure to check out DawnStarSky's story and as always see ya

~Flame


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: Legend untold**©

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon the great people of Nintendo do. The only thing I own is my OCs.**

**Key: **

**Bold-thought**

Underline – A/n (authors notes)

**Bold-underline – Scene change / PoV change**

(**Bold in Brackets**) – Pokémon translation

_**Bold-Italic – Other minds speech**_

* * *

"Where in the hell am I now?"

"Welcome to our mind my other half."

That voice was gruff and pretty low. I actually remember it from somewhere, but I'm not sure when.

"He's our other third you dipshit!" Another voice called out. This one was more natural, closer to my tone of voice. Now that one I definitely KNOW where I heard that voice, it was the same vice that told me I was too weak when I was fighting Morgan.

"Who are you?" I called out, "and why did you bring me here?"

"We called you here to discuss your new-born abilities." The natural voice said, "Anyway we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kenneth and the dipshit here is called Blaze. Both of us give your body your abilities and stats."

"Stats?" I replied not completely understanding what they were on about.

"Yes stats. You see I give your body the stats of speed, Special Attack and Special Defences, while bozo over here gives you're your Defence, Attack and health stat."

"So in other words I have IV's?"

Yes and with those IV's, come EV's. You see, when you were fighting Morgan, all your stats except your health and regular attack were slowly rising. Our time is coming short. See you later George.

* * *

**Back in the Real World**

I heard glass smash as I awoke. I looked up and saw Morgan Standing there, she looked pretty pissed off to say the least. She picked me up and flew off, in doing so she smacked my head on her back knocking me got.

* * *

**Later that day**

I awoke, Morgan looking over me, not looking as pissed off as before. "Oh…Hey Morgan…" that hit to my head made me feel groggy. "So… what happened? ...Huh?" I stopped speaking. Morgan stood up and looked up at the sun. I went and stood next to her.

"So… are we going to just stand here and pretend that we're superheroes or what? I joked, hoping to get a little laugh. _**You obviously can't talk to girls can you George. **_**Hey shaddup Kenneth, remember I do have a wife and child. **_**Umm…**_ I started to walk down the path "So… you coming?" Morgan nodded and started to follow me. We started to go round a corner but Morgan's Hand shot to my shoulder and pulled me to the nearest cluster of rocks

"He-Hay" I exclaimed out of shock pulling away with some force. "What are you doing?"

"Shush," she started whispering, "Just listen to me, you have to trust me, I'm gonna try to do something that I may not be able to do, Just trust me ok? Right preferred Pokémon George?" She looked round the corner and whispered, "Hurry up already!"

"Ok, ok… I Choose… MEW!" **Speaking of which where is she? **_**Already sorted she's in her Pokéball, I told her to go there. **_**O Thanks Kenneth**

"A non-legendary?"

"O right… how about… Infernape?"

"Eh good enough."

She touched me with her hand and felt my body flowing with energy, and of which, my body started changing, **what in da fuck. **I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer a human, but an Infernape. Morgan was different too; she had a metal arm, grown slightly taller and had brown eyes instead of her usual colour.

"That should do it." She stated

"Can you understand me?" I asked, but alas I spoke like an Infernape so (I hate myself) "Infer Infer Infernape?"

"Yeah I can, remember I'm not completely human? Understanding what Pokémon wanna say is just another useful trait."

"Oh ok then" (Can't be bothered to do it again)

"Don't lose concentration or try anything funny. I had to pre-set your moves to fire and fighting only, so DON'T try to use surf or something ok?"

"Ok I won't"

We walk out of our spot and headed up the path, three strange figures crossed our path; they couldn't be much older than me, 2-3 years at the most. Anyway, each one of them wore different colours, one wore blue, one wore green and the last one wore red, but all of them were wearing a silver pendant, sort of like the Onyx amulet Morgan had. For some reason they put Morgan on edge, she went for her Pokéball that hat her Deino in. two of the three walked passed, but the one who didn't stopped and looked at us for a moment but continued to walk along with his friends.

"Caaan, you change me back now?"

"Yeah sure, just get over to an outcrop of rocks and I'll change you back."

I followed her, knowing what she was going to do I told Kenneth to try and copy the energy so I could use it in dire times is Morgan wasn't around. I could feel the energy leave me and felt my body reverting to my original form. She tried to do the same to herself but looked too exhausted to make her arm original. I looked at Morgan but there was someone behind her. I couldn't speak; all I could do was put on a scared face and point. Morgan spun around with a knife in her hand, holding it to the person's throat. **Where did she get that knife from, meh who cares?** The person smirked and spoke "Hey sis, long time no see!" Morgan stood down smirking alongside this man.

"Well then brother, I see that you're slightly better at sneaking up on me, but to be honest I thought your footsteps were the wind. I just sat there with a WTF look on my face. Morgan turned back to her so called brother

"Don't you need to go somewhere? I mean you're usually messing with something." Morgan asked.

"Oh yea," the man started to speak, "I need to stop off on the outskirts, then I'm moving to the next region." **I wonder what region that could be, cause I've been to every region :P**

"Oh, ok then, so let's say that well… you could still come and visit? I mean, I'm travelling a lot, but you'll find me some time, right?  
"Yea, and what happened to your arm? Did you have to get a fake one like our brother Shin?" **Ok then so she has two brothers of which I never knew about…**

"No I tried shapeshifting and I turned my arm to metal to make it look like a prosthetic, but I need to regain my strength then I'll change it back."

"Right, I have to get going now, see ya around!"

"See ya Ichirou!" Morgan called after him. **So his name is Ichirou, good to know.**

"So that was your brother?" I asked, getting up

Morgan nodded and replied, "Yea, I haven't seen him in a while."

We started walking down the road again when Morgan reminded me of something.

"Hey George, you know that you can fly home at any time, because if you remember I taught you how to fly."

"Oh, yea, thanks." After seeing that reunion I think I should go see my family.

"Let's get moving ok? I really can't be bothered to stick around for long. I wanna find the action, because it's so much easier to train if you're actually fighting people who what to kill you, or at least capture you."

* * *

Thanks you lot for staying strong. I've been cause up in GCSE work and writing the story has become difficult as I don't have as much free time. Anyway stay strong and ill try to get ch 7 out soon

~Flame


End file.
